Pissed and Sick
by not dead yet
Summary: Bella has the flu and isn't in a real happy mood. Edward is trying to help but maybe a bit too hard. Full of throwing fits and shower fights and much much more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own twilight.**

Bella POV

I felt so sick. I knew I had the flu. Today was Wednesday and Edward has no idea that I'm not going to school today. Charlie had already left after telling me to take some meds. I had felt like vomiting on him at that moment so I hadn't argued with him.

After he had left however I had thrown the pills away while laughing incoherently. Some people would say that I had lost it…. Oh shit.. maybe I did… No!..Yes…No..Yes.. **(Well screw this back to the story.) **

It was still early in the morning. I walked back up to my room after throwing the pills away. I moaned. I didn't feel good at all. I kept on turning in my bed until I fell asleep some time later.

Edward POV

I had just gotten to school and I was already missing my Bella.

"Relax Edward!" Jasper told me irritated " She'll be here any second."

"I don't think so" Alice said slowly.

"And why is that?!" I demanded, she threw me a dirty look.

"Well that's simple. She's sick Edward." _Sick? Sick!?!! How could this happen what if she has to go to the hospital?_

"What should I do!?!" I asked frantic.

"Really Edward relax!" Jasper shouted.

"Go to her." Rose said exasperated.

_That's so obvious. _Emmett thought.

"I will." I turned on my heel and sped off to Bella's house.

Bella's POV

I felt something cold touch my forehead.

_Edward_

"Bella? Bella?" I heard his frantic voice sound over me.

"Edward.." I mumble. I slowly opened my eyes. His face was inches away from my own. His breath cooling my face.

"Bella you need to take the blanket off. Your burning up. This heat isn't good for you." He tried to pull the blanket away. But I grabbed it. There was no way in hell that I was going to get cold.

"Come on Bella." Edward said frustrated. He tugged harder and pulled the blanket out of my grasp. I shivered. Damn it's really cold!

_Boy, he really knew how to piss someone off! _ I glared at him. He didn't notice. He was too busy taking my temperature. He brought the thermometer to my mouth. He was pissing me off every second. I grabbed the stick in my hand and threw it across the room where it shattered on the opposite wall.

Edward looked down on me in shock.

"Bella?" He went to wrap his arms around me. He was so cold so I pushed him away.

"Too cold!" I said. Edward looked at me with concern.

"Bella you are getting hotter. If you don't cool down or try I'm going to throw you into a cold shower!" He threatened.

He was joking or at least I hoped he was joking. I didn't move. I grabbed the pillows and put them over me bringing back some of the lost warmth.

He watched me for a bit and then sighed. "So be it." He said.

Before I knew what was happening he had lifted me up in his arms and began to walk me towards the bathroom. I slammed my fist against his back.

"Let go!" I shouted. All he did was chuckle. He threw open the bathroom door with me still in his arms. When he was infront of the shower he paused.

"You wouldn't!" I said. I looked down away from the shower and to his face. His eyes were intently fixed on me.

"I would." He said. With a flourish of movement I was standing in the shower.

"No Edward!" I cried. But it was too late. Cold water splashed out of the shower head. My close soaked up some of the freezing water. I was drenched from head to toe.

"I told you Bella that I would." Edward said from behind the curtain. Now I was really pissed. I grabbed the shower head and angled it towards a laughing Edward. It hit him with its freezing power. Edward's laughter stopped almost immediately.

"Not funny Bella." Edward said in his soaking clothes. "But at least your fevers down."

**A/N: I need more ideas and please read my other story Seventy Years of Hell because I need more people to enter my challenge!**

**Smiles and fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: don't own twilight.**

Bella POV

I was really pissed at Edward. He was so…there weren't even words to explain the frustration I felt when it came to him and my human weaknesses.

After changing close and drying off I went back into my room. Edward had gone home to change too. He would be back in a few minutes. Grudgingly I had to admit that I did feel a bit better after the forced shower. I was still tired so I went to take a nap again. This time I only had a thin sheet over me so that Marry Edward Poppins wouldn't freak out and go down the 'Just a Spoon Full of Sugar' road on me.

When I woke up it was well in the evening, school was done and yet Charlie still hadn't come home yet.

Edward sat quietly on my rocking chair watching me intently. My lips stung, I lashed my tongue out and rubbed it across my upper and bottom. Pain scorched my lips. They were cracked. Not only my lips hurt but also my throat. It burned and scratched as if I had been breathing in thick smoke for hours at a time.

"My t-throat." I whispered to Edward. He was at my side in a flash.

"Open your mouth." He said. I kept my mouth shut talking hurt and also moving my mouth hurt too.

"Please Bella!" He said. I shook my head. He looked at me for a while then he did something unexpected.

He lowered his head slowly down to mine. His soft lips pressed against my red ones. The coolness of his flesh against mine eased some of the burning pain across my lips. He then opened his mouth, his cold breath brushing against my lips demanding entry. I could barely think as I opened my mouth to his tongue.

Right when I opened my mouth two of his fingers flashed into my open mouth. His stone like fingers spread my mouth wide while his head quickly pulled back.

I sat there stunned. He had just done that to get me to open my mouth. I could feel my anger rising.

"Well your throat is inflamed and irritated. You need some tea." Edward said as he looked down my throat. I felt my stomach buckle under that one word… **TEA!**

I hated tea. It tasted like dirt and looked like it too. I summed up the courage to speak. "Not tea, hate tea..." Was all I could force out. Edward frowned at me again.

"Bella you are really making this harder then it really is!" Edward said frustrated. "If you wont listen to me then I'll get a professional to help!"

My mouth became a wide 'o' as I began to understand his meaning.

"You wouldn't!" I said much like last time.

And again Edward responded the same response as last time. "I would. Let's go see what Carlisle thinks!"

**A/N: Okay people I know it's short but I have a good enough reason. I'm sick with the flu at this second. While I was puking over the toilet I thought to my self "I wonder what Edward would do if Bella was in this position." Now I need to go and take a nap.**

**Smiles and Fangs**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

Edward picked me up in his stone cold arms and began to walk towards my window.

"No don't Edward. If you make that jump I might just puke!" I warned. My stomach was churning to a sickly rhythm.

"Then close your eyes." He said politely. I shut my eye as he leapt from my room and out the window.

We hit the grown with little impact. I groaned. My eyes were plastered shut as he began to run. Cold air bit at my skin. I shivered involuntarily. A few minutes passed by. I was just about to puke when as if right on queue Edward came to a fluid stop.

I dizzily opened my eyes. My face was a few inches from the Cullen's front door. Edward quickly opened the door. I was jostled just a bit but it was enough to make me moan. Edward burst into the living room where his family was all sitting.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded as he set me down on the couch.

"Flu…" I muttered. I heard Emmett snicker.

"We heard about your little shower dip." Emmett said to Edward and I "Thanks to Alice here." I blushed. "I'm just wondering, did you enjoy Bella in the shower and if so have you tried to watch her before when she takes a real shower" Emmett inquired innocently too innocently.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward hissed. "We came here because Bella is refusing to drink tea and I thought that if Carlisle talked some sense into her to then she would listen."

I shook my head vigorously. "No way!" I muttered.

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly "Tea would help a lot."

"No way!" I said again.

"Yes way!" Edward said angrily "You don't have a choice, my Bella, at all."

Before I knew what was happening Emmett was advancing on me with a hot mug of tea….

**A/N: I know it's short but I haven't been having the best month ever. Reviews please! Love you guys!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own twilight

**A/N: Don't own twilight.**

Bella's Pov

I stumbled backwards. Emmett continued to advance towards me. Every step he took I in turn took on back. Panicking I did the only thing I could think of:

"Emmett, look a bunny!" I pointed out randomly behind his back.

"Ahhh what were?" Emmett whirled around looking off into the distance.

In the process the mug of tea flew into the air and came raining down with hot little waves of mud brown tea.

With the words: _What goes up must come down. _On my mind I watched as the mug came crashing down on the wooden ground.

"Bella! _Bella!"_ I heard Emmett whine. "Where is Mr. Bunny?"

I began to laugh. I knew he was joking, Emmett wasn't stupid.

"Where is he!!" Emmett continue to wine…. Hell maybe he wasn't joking.

This killed by laughter right away.

"I told you I hate tea and what you just experienced was karma." I said and skipped off to Edward's room leaving a stunned ground in my wake.

I went into his bathroom to wet my face, I felt very sticky. When I reached the faucet I slowly looked at my self in the mirror. My reflection smiled back. I could hear the mug getting swept up loudly down stars and giggled to myself.

"Damn I'm good."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded forever but hey I'm back!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't own Twilight

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

It had been about sixth months since the Bunny incident. After that I hadn't gotten sick. All it took was some of Carlisle's medicines to get me back on my feet and another month to convince Edward that I was indeed fine.

"So do you want to go out some were?" Edward asked quietly from in back of me.

We were currently sitting on the couch in his living room watching T.V. while the rest of the house's inhabitance roamed around upstairs.

"Hmmmm…. Sure" I said dreamily. With my position on Edward's lap I couldn't see his face and yet I could feel his laugher shaking his frame.

"I was thinking about going to eat at-" He began, but I cut him off.

"No were expensive!" I warned. "And don't say that your idea isn't because it usually is. You and I have a very different idea of what is and isn't expensive." Again his laugher shook his frame.

"Fine." He said, still chuckling. "How about we just go for a walk on the beach at sunset?"

"I would like that" I said which sounded like a sigh. But being a vampire and all he no doubt heard **(spelled it right!!) **it. He pulled me closer while lowering the T.V.'s volume as I shrank into me deep slumber.

**A few hours later….**

"Wake up Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, his cool breath fanning my face.

I slowly got up from my position across Edward's lap.

"Five more minutes." I said still daze. I could hear Edward's chuckle which sent a shiver down my spine.

"No my angel **(spelled it right!!)**, we should really go now if we want to get there in time." He slowly helped me get to my feet.

**At the beach….**

"Wow, it's so beautiful." I whispered watching the sky. It was busy turning all different colors.

"Just like you." Edward whispered. I turned to him about to deny it when his mouth came crashing down on to mine. His cold lips smoothing over mine, mine molding themselves to him. I could feel his tong shape my lips. I was sooooo shocked that I tried to pull back but he held me in place. I began to feel dizzy and yet he continued with growing intensity but just before my heart was going to explode I felt something cold drop on my shoulder. Rain. Then all of a sudden it began to pour.

Edwards continued to kiss me. After five minutes in the rain kissing he drew back his eyes smoldering.

"I think we should take this into the car." He told me softly. I smiled and let him lead me to the car. We settled down and before he could draw me close enough to kiss I sneezed.

OH SHIT! "I think I feel a cold coming on!" I cried.

**A/N: I hope you liked it because I did well it was fun this is officially done! **


End file.
